(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an electricity storing/discharging device with multiple-layer package structure having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals converted into single input/output electric conductive interface, which is applied in a multiple-layer package structure with specific single-sided input/output and having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided input/output terminals, thereby allowing the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals to be structured as an input/output electric conductive interface through single-sided input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarities for the purpose of transferring electric energy to the exterior, or further to be connected in series, in parallel or in series and parallel for forming as a module applicable for various requirements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a sealing-type package structure for the electrode plate pair of a conventional electricity storing/discharging device, the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity of the electrode plate pair are processed with a single-sided sealing package operation, then the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity are outwardly extended for forming a single input/output electric conductive interface; however, the sealing package operation for the electrode plate pair of the conventional electricity storing/discharging device is unable to allow the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided input/output electric conductive terminals to be converted into single input/output electric conductive interface.